


Obsession

by DiYunho



Category: DCU, Joker - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016), The Joker - Fandom, The Joker dcu - Fandom, joker DCU
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Pet, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Hilarious, Humor, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, Joker - Freeform, Love, Love/Hate, Meet-Cute, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Joker, Obsessive Reader, Presents, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Silly, Suicide Squad, Sweet, The Joker - Freeform, The Joker Jared Leto, The Joker Suicide Squad, The Joker dcu, The Joker fanfiction, The Joker imagine, True Love, adorable puppy, husky puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiYunho/pseuds/DiYunho
Summary: The Joker has an obsession: you. He doesn’t really need another one added to the pile but…anyway, here it is. Brace yourself  you lucky girl - you’re in for a treat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on Tumblr and Wattpad under the same blog name: DiYunho.

– He keeps on dropping things on purpose so you can pick them up, this way he can stare at your butt.

You know, for being the Joker, your boyfriend is pretty clumsy: he keeps on dropping stuff all the time. Like, right now, he just dropped his pen and you are fast to bend over and get it for him.

Intense purring immediately follows.

– J took you shopping and you were so excited when you smelled “Gucci Guilty” for men. You thought it’s a divine scent and he got 10 bottles without you knowing, replacing his current cologne with the Gucci one. He has those stashed all over the place while he still keeps in sight his usual fragrance: Clive Christian - “No.1” .

You have a feeling he smells like “Gucci Guilty”.

“Are you wearing Gucci Guilty?” you sniff the air around him with a huge smile on your face.

“Nope,” The Joker keeps on piling up money in boxes, trying to ignore you.

“Are you sure?” the insistent question pops up because you got a vibe you’re onto something here.

“I think I know since I’m the one that put it on, hm? Stop pestering me!!!” he barks your way and you just turn around, biting on your lip, stricken with fascination: your boyfriend does smell like GG, no point in denying it. Where is the damn bottle? (Well… bottles, but you have no clue there are 10 of them).

– You love knives; they are your favorite weapons. Mister J believes it’s classy as hell: in a world of guns, his girl is sooo stylish using sharp blades. You don’t know yet, but he ordered 50 personalized gold plated knives with your initials on them. He plans to give them to you for your 2 year anniversary.

* J totally loves it when you use him as target practice: such a turn on when the blades shriek by him, he gets very impatient.

“Don’t move, baby, I wouldn’t wanna cut something you might need to use later, hm?” you always wink at him, teasing even more just because you can.

Your boyfriend loves guns. So you will surprise him for you 2 year anniversary with a special gift: you will order 20 personalized guns for him from the place that all Gotham’s underworld knows about. Upfront they sell jewelry but the basement it’s a different story.

“I want to order 20 customized guns: half green, half purple background, gold plated,” you start your order.

“Sure, may I ask who they’re for? We can personalize even more,” the guy offers, pointing towards the multitude of catalogues lying around.

“Daddy,” you reply, absent minded since some fancy grenades caught your eye.

“How old?”

“Ummm…Probably… around 39,” you debate, deep in thought.

“Oohhh, OK,” the seller finally understands.”Got’cha!”

You smack your lips and it clicks for the person.

“Hold on, is the order for Mister J ?”

“Of course it’s for him, who else?!” you frown, irritated by the question.

“Oh my God, so sorry, I didn’t recognized you with this purple hair!”

“Whatever!” you grumble, grouchy he needed so many hints to figure it out.

“Would you also like to add his logo on all the guns?”

You roll your eyes, exasperated:

“Well, duh, HE IS The Joker, isn’t he???!!!!”

“Such a Goddamn temper,” he thinks, aiming not to annoy you since you are famous for your short fuse.

* You totally love it when J uses you as target practice: such a torn on when the bullets shriek by your ears, you get very impatient.

“Don’t move, Pumpkin, I wouldn’t want to shoot something you might need later, yes?” and he always takes his shirt off, teasing even more just because he can.

– He likes to watch you sleep. Sometimes The Joker spends hours just staring at you. One night he cut off a small strand of your hair and hid it in the nob of his favorite cane since it’s hollow, this way he always has a piece of you with him. He detests being so infatuated but he can’t help it.

You like to watch your boyfriend sleep; you spend hours just staring at him. One night you cut off a strand of his hair and hid it in the pendant he gave you last year and never part with, this way you always have a piece of him with you. You hate it that you are so infatuated but can’t help it.

And you love his hands. When he’s asleep, you just like to look at his fingers, pressing your palm against his, caressing the soft skin. Sometimes he wakes up.

“What are you doing, Princess?” he opens just one eye, not knowing what’s going on.

“Nothing,” you are fast to reply, kissing his knuckles and keeping one of his hands prisoner for the rest of the night.

– Once every 3 months or so, your boyfriend is in a good mood so you try to take advantage of the rare occurrence. This time, for example, you convinced J to let you put makeup on him because you want to have an idea on how he looked like before the “Ace Chemicals” incident. A little bit of foundation to cover the scars and tattoos, bringing the skin and lips to a natural tone plus a dark blonde wig with a similar haircut to cover the toxic green locks.

“Wow, you were so gorgeous before too!” you gasp, admiring your work and how flawless The Joker seems. In your opinion, of course; Batsy wouldn’t share the same belief.“So this is how you looked like before?!”

“More or less,” he smirks, loving to see you so worked up about the whole thing. “Can’t argue with that statement though, I am a very good looking guy.”

You take a picture of him like that and set it up as your new screensaver, gulping when he gets up all shirtless, taking the wig off, being done with the experiment. A miracle doesn’t last for long - just like his patience.

“I’m gonna go and wash this stuff off,” he stretches and heads towards the bathroom when you block his way.

“Noooot so fast, handsome. I was kind of thinking to have a one night stand with this stranger I’ve just met,” you lock your arms around his neck, determined to have fun with him like that.

“Well, this stranger’s services are very expensive. I come with a high price. Still interested?” The Joker grumbles in your ear because he doesn’t want to say no to some crazy stuff for sure.

You just snicker and push him on the couch, starting to undress.

* Later you both go to one of your clubs to enjoy a night out. While you change your dress in the VIP room upstairs, one of the waitresses brings J his drink, thinking she can finally get you in trouble with your man. She despises you but you wouldn’t know since you never pay attention to those girls.

“E-hem, Mister J?…” she clears her throat, getting ready to talk crap.

“What?” he snarls, watching over the club from behind the smoky windows.

“Sir, I’m sorry to bring the bad news, but I think your girlfriend is cheating on you,” she blurs out and he lifts his chin up to finally look at her.

“Is she?”

“Yes, Mister J, I saw it with my own eyes. Y/N keeps on glaring at the screen saver she has on her phone; definitely not your picture sir. I caught her kissing the image and she turned off the cell right away, pretending nothing happened.”

He sighs, tapping his cane on the floor.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, sir, I swear!” a smile appears on her face, happy you are probably a goner now.

“That woman! How dares she?!” J huffs and pushes her away, then strolls upstairs while she silently follows.

He barges in the VIP room, slamming the silver door behind him.

“Almost done, baby,” you cheerfully announce, putting on another coat of mascara.

“Who is that asshole on your phone?” he raises his voice and the waitress bites on her nails, enticed at your misfortune.

“Umm…My boyfriend?” you giggle and turn to face him, wondering if you’re playing roles again.

“Boyfriend?! How dare you sleeping with somebody else behind my back, huh?” and he tosses the cane to the floor with all his strength, making the woman jump on the other side of the door.

Oh, she’s gonna get it ! she victoriously chuckles to herself, silently clapping.

You are going to get it, but not in the way she thinks.

“I couldn’t help it,” you play along, not having a clue about what’s going on but if he wants to go this way, heeeeyy, works for you.

“You are so paying for this, nobody cheats on me!!!!” J yells, starting to rip your dress off while you do the same with his shirt.

She’s going to pay for it ! I hope he kills her, the woman gets all excited, waiting for the bad turn she is responsible for.

You are going to pay for it, but not in the way she thinks.

She hears a loud thud, your scream and The Joker grunting, then …moans?!

What the hell is going on?! she wonders, baffled, still listening at the door for a few more moments before leaving.

Needless to say nobody saw her again after that night. Who knows what happened? People disappear all the time, right?

– You can fix things and J goes insane for it. He breaks shit on purpose.

“Doll, we have a water leak under the kitchen sink !” he shouts and places his elbows on the table, waiting for you.

“Again?!” you reply from the balcony, but go and get the tool box so you can take a look. You get under the sink and begin to work on the problem.

Intense purring immediately follows.

You don’t know how, but something always breaks around the penthouse. It’s a mystery since everything is the best quality money can buy. Like, why do you have another water leak under the sink?! You just had one two days ago. And The Joker is purring so loud. Why is he all excited about?! 

– You love huskies so J got you a puppy. Best present ever! Since you love Japanese names, you named the fur ball Yuki. The first trick you taught your doggie makes you melt when you watch it in action:

“Yuki, go bite Daddy!” The puppy jumps from your lap and charges at your boyfriend, grabbs his shoelace and pulls on it while growling up a storm:

“Grrrrrrr!!! Grrrrr!!! Grrrrrr!!!!”

J would love to break its neck, but how can you kill something that kind of growls like you?!

“Cut it out, mutt !” he threatens but bends over to pet the puppy. He hears you whistling with admiration.

“Wow, nice ass baby!”

* The puppy likes to sleep on your tummy. You are watching a movie with J and it’s boring so you need something more interesting to see.

“Yuki, go bite Daddy!” The doggie’s ears go straight up and he rushes to get the enemy, pulling on the t-shirt he didn’t take off yet.

“Grrrrrr!!!! Grrrrr!!!! Grrrrrr!!!!!!!!!”

“So annoying!” The Joker complains, but caresses the fluffy pest and as a response he gets licked all over his face. And barked at too, in between.

You are absolutely and utterly thrilled.

“Now I have two sets of blue eyes I adore,” you grin with admiration, and your boyfriend doesn’t like that.

“I’m the only one you adore. Period,” and he starts growling.

Yuki’s tail wiggles with eagerness while jumping up and down by The Joker.

“Grrrr!!! Grrrrrr!!! Grrrrr!!”

J growls some more; Yuki is stunned and continues to growl also.

“Are you two having a contest?” you start laughing, reaching over to separate the two feisty males. The puppy cuddles in your arms, barking at his other owner.

When The Joker’s arm reaches towards you, Yuki hops on it, keeping it in place, not having any of it.

“Stop it, mutt ! I need my girl!”

His fingers are softly getting chewed on and more growling follows.

“Seriously?! I want to have sex with my woman, get lost!” and Yuki gets lift up and locked outside the master bedroom, but not before it gets more petting and squeezing. His intention was to break the puppy’s neck, but how can you kill something that kind of growls like you?!

– J hopes you are not going to notice how much he’s obsessed with you. It will get to your head and he already spoils you too much.

You hope that your boyfriend won’t notice how obsessed you are with him. It will get to his head and you already indulge his every whim. Even if he is soooo clumsy. Like, right now, J just dropped his gun and you are quick to bend over and get it for him.

Intense purring immediately follows.

Next part: more adorable Yuki!!


	2. Yuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you have to choose a favorite gift, the husky puppy you received from The Joker will always be number one. Your boyfriend doesn’t seem to be a big fan of the little fluff ball, but you know better.

– “Who’s a good boy? Who’s a good boy?” you kneel by the little husky while it goes crazy waiting for its treat.

“Me!!” you hear J responding from the hallway and you lay down on your back, lifting Yuki up in the air and he barks, excited, struggling to reach you.

“Don’t listen to Daddy, he’s never a good boy,” you laugh to yourself and finally put the fluff ball down and give him its treat.

“Where’s my treat, hm?” J rests his head on the door frame, watching you being so in love with his little gift.

“You want one too?”

“Oohhh, I would love a treat in the middle of the day,” your boyfriend grins, winking.

You get up from the carpet, decided to make it happen. But before that, you have a surprise you’ve been working on for about 2 weeks:

“Baby, check this out,” and you take a Batman stuffed doll from the puppy’s toy box, throwing it on the ground. “Kill Batsy for Daddy! Kill him!”

“Grrrrrr!!!!!” Yuki starts growling, taking a defensive stance, then jumps on the doll, clawing it and ripping it to pieces. In a few seconds, there’s nothing left but bits and pieces.

J is absolutely amazed.

“Holy crap! That is awesome!” he admits, coming over to pet the tiny hero and his hand gets licked. “Not too bad for a mutt, I’m impressed!”

“He’s not a mutt,” you pout, petting Yuki also. J ignores you and reaches over to your ear, starting to whisper about all the dirty things he wants to do to you tonight. You giggle because feeling his lips on your neck makes you ticklish and he helps you up, continuing to hold you and purr.

“What do you think, hm? I think it sounds good. But it’s separate from my treat, I just want to mention,” The Joker bites his cheek and you kiss his shoulder because why wouldn’t you?! And you whisper back some stuff that he finds kinky as hell and he just can’t wait. By the way you’re both breathing and clinging to each other, you won’t make it through tonight. You kiss him in a frenzy and hop in his arms, wrapping your legs around his waist as tight as you can.

You seem to be in trouble, so your pet rushes to grab J’s pants, pulling him back.

“Woof ! Woof ! Grrrrr!!”

The two of you look down with mixed feelings: you are thrilled and your man is kind of annoyed.

“Oh my God, such a good boy; he thinks I’m in danger!”

“Don’t encourage this behavior, Kitten!” and J shakes his leg to make Yuki go away but it’s not happening. “Get lost, this is my girl!”

Nope, it’s not happening.

“Are you kidding me?!” The Joker keeps on walking with you hanging on to him, dragging the pest on the carpet because it won’t let go. “For God’s sake, what a stubborn mule!”

“Grrrrrr!!!!”

“Hehehehe, so cute!” you kiss J again and he’s sort of blindly heading towards the master bedroom with the two burdens of his life: one he likes for sure, the other…has its moments.

– The Joker wakes up first and since he’s holding you from behind, the back of your neck gets repeatedly kissed as his hand slides down in your underwear. The sharp, tiny teeth sink into his skin.

“Auch!” he gets on his elbow, looking at Yuki who was sleeping on your side until… it felt you’re in trouble again. “Stop it!”

”Grrrr!!!”

“Let go, you stinker!!”

The puppy obeys and joyfully steps over you, dashing to his other owner to show its affection.

The lady that smells nice and spoils him rotten is his; why does the green haired human keep on stealing her away?! But he’s ok too…probably.

“You’re such a pain in the ass!” your boyfriend pretends to be mad but scratches the furry blue eyed monster behind its ears while cuddled to his chest.

They keep on staring at one another and Yuki’s tail stops moving. There’s something going on.

“Listen here, mutt, Y/N is mine, understand? Do not interfere!”

“Woof!”

“Shut up!” and the stare down continues until Yuki whimpers and gives up under the pressure of the other intense blue gaze.

The Joker is full of himself.

“Excellent, get used to it! I always win.”

You finally burst out laughing and turn towards them. You were awake since you felt J’s hand and listened to the whole conversation.

“This is hilarious! My two boys fighting for me, “ and you continue to laugh. The little husky keeps on licking your face, then switches to J, hyper like no other.

“Ha, ha, ha,” the sarcastic, mocking laugh follows your impertinence. “ Yeah, so funny, Doll. Since you’re a pain in the ass too, I wouldn’t be so thrilled if I were you.”

Laughing intensifies.

– The Joker is in his office when he hears the tiny feet on the marble.

“Woof, woof!” Yuki gets his attention and loudly breaths, touching J’s shoes with the front paws.

“What is it, you pest?”

“Grrrrrr!!!!” and the doggie drops an item to his feet.

“What is this, huh?” J lifts the sheer, lacy fabric to discover the sexy bra you were wearing before he took it off in no time last night. It was found on the floor. “Ahhh, so this is what she had on,” he smirks. He never really looks because he undresses you so fast. “Nice, right?” J inhales your perfume from the lace, stashing it in one of the desk’s drawers afterwards. “Good boy!” he approves the action, giving Yuki a treat. “You’re not so bad sometimes…”

“Woof, woof!” the happy camper munches on the cracker, leaving as soon as is done with it.

– You’re in the one of the three bathrooms downstairs, giving Yuki a bath. There’s water all over and definitely some fun: laughter and barking, growling and bubbles.

“How come I’m not invited to the wet t-shirt contest?” J puckers his lips, analyzing the commotion he heard from upstairs.

“Because you have no t-shirt on,” you wink, rinsing the fur.

“I don’t need one, do I?!”

“No, come help me, I’ve never seen something so small being so restless,” you beg and The Joker indulges the request, kneeling by you. You are soaking wet.

“Here, you hold him and I’ll finish up rinsing.”

“I’ll do it, Princess, but I need payment in return,” he firmly holds Yuki while you finish up.

“What kind of payment?”

“We’re going out tonight and then for a drive.”

“Oh, that’s it?” you snicker, grabbing a towel to wrap your treasure in.

“There’s more, but we’ll start with that. Hey, not so fast!” J reaches to catch the escape artist but it’s too late; he fled so quickly from your arms.

“Well, at least he’s all clean now.”

“And you’re all wet,” J mumbles, taking off your wet t-shirt. “I don’t want you to catch a cold.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever had a more thoughtful boyfriend,” you let him undress you and he turns on the water. You were sarcastic but he doesn’t care.

“Of course you didn’t, they were all idiots,” he grumbles and takes off his sweatpants.“Let’s take a shower, Princess.”

Oh, no, it sounds like you’re in trouble again. Your husky runs straight back into the bathtub because the shower curtain is parted to the side.

“Grrrrrr !!!!!” he tries to grab J’s ankle but can’t because it’s slippery.

“Are you kidding me?!” he pushes the stinker away with his foot but it’s not working.

“We should have closed the door,” you sigh and look down, delighted. “Good boy!”

“Don’t encourage this behavior, Pumpkin!” J gets aggravated and picks up the culprit, taking it to the balcony and locking the door after him. “Stay there!” the finger gets pointed at the furry dog while the scratches on the glass door won’t stop.

“Woof, woof, woof!”

“I told you I always win, get used to it!” J taps on the glass before leaving. He turns to go but after two steps changes his mind. He cracks the door enough to reach out his hand and pet Yuki, muttering: “Good boy!” The doggie goes insane from the praise and licks his hand, barking up a storm. “ Uhhh, what am I gonna do with you?” and the puppy gets lift up again and brought back to the shower. “We have to rinse him again, Doll, he got suds all over. Why are you smiling like that?! That’s why I brought him here again !!”

“I didn’t say anything,” you lift your shoulders up, pouring more shampoo on your hair.

– For your date, J rented the terrace of your favorite restaurant, this way nobody disturbs you. The fluff ball is running all over the place, sniffing around and being over excited about the new space to explore.

“Say, baby…”you stir the conversation towards a topic you wanted to talk to The Joker for a while.

“Yes?” he stops his chopsticks midair, looking at you.

“Wouldn’t it be nice if Yuki would have somebody else to play with?”

J gulps and places the chopsticks to the side of his sushi plate, not liking where this is headed.

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean,” and your eyes keep burning while waiting for the answer.

“Mmmm, I don’t know about that, Princess…” he inhales, uncomfortable. “I already have two pains in the ass, what am I supposed to do with a third one, hm?”

You just keep on glaring in his eyes, puckering your lips in anticipation.

“I’ll think about it, ok?” J tries to get around it.

“Come on, please? Please?…”

“I said I’ll think about it!” he raises his voice, squirming in the chair.

“Please, baby. Think about it this way: if Yuki has someone to play with, he won’t bug you that much.”

The Joker rolls his eyes and leans back, tapping his fingers on the table.

“So I’m supposed to have a kid so that my dog won’t bother me as much?” he lifts his nonexistent eyebrows, slowly blinking.

“Exactly,” you agree, playing with your food.

“Hmmm, that sounds like a pretty good deal…” and your silence and watery eyes make him even more uneasy. “Why are you smiling like that?! I’m just agreeing because it is a pretty cool idea to take a break from that pest.”

“I didn’t say anything…” you take a sip of sake as your smile gets wider and wider.

“How much do you love me, Doll?” J changes the subject; that’s what he always does when he’s done talking about something.

You look up at the night sky filled with shiny stars, pick one and point towards it.

“From here to that star, baby.”

“Which one?” your boyfriend narrows his eyes, trying to figure out the celestial landmark.

“That one!”

“They all look the same, Y/N. There’s a gazillion of them.”

“That one!!”you insist on your choice but he continues to complain about the location. After bickering for another 5 minutes, you both drop it; it’s useless.

“How much do you love me, baby?” the question follows his tantrum and he peeks to his left, pointing towards the huge construction.

“From here to that water tower, Pumpkin.”

“It’s like…across the street, J !!!!” you kick his foot under the table, exasperated.

“Better than nothing; definitely an upgrade from last year,” he teases and you keep on stabbing your sushi, irked.

“Are we done here? Wanna go for that drive?” he offers and you stand up in your pretty dress, still sulking.

“It’s a bit chilly out here…” you hint and…nothing. “Hey, I said it’s chilly!”

“So?”

“For heaven’s sake, you’re supposed to offer me your jacket!!”

“If you want my jacket, why don’t you just ask for it?!” The King of Gotham shouts and you yank the item out of his hands, stomping towards the elevator. Yuki barks, sprinting over to walk by the green haired human.

“Who understands women, huh?” he addresses the little husky.

“Woof, woof!”

“Indeed my opinion too!” J takes a deep breath, quickening the pace.

– The Joker is speeding on the streets and you are having so much fun! The window on your side is rolled down and Yuki’s ears and fur are flying all over the place; he’s enjoying every second. He’s so impatient you have to hold him in place, afraid he’ll jump out. Suddenly, you realize it: 

“Check that out, J , a Batsy signal!” and sure there’s one high up above Gotham. The puppy starts howling and The Joker snorts, caressing the little fluffy head:

“The pest got the right idea!”

You just can’t stop laughing and almost lose your balance at a sharp turn.

– You are on the balcony, playing with your husky.

“Pumpkin, wanna work some overtime for that third thorn in my side we’re supposed to make?”

“Really?” you turn your head to admire The Prince of Crime nonchalantly standing there with just a towel around his waist.

“Yeah, hurry up!”

“Coming!” Yet, you cheerfully get a stuffed doll from the toy box, dropping it to the ground.”I thought him a new trick: Yuki, take care of the baby!” The blue eyed calamity huffs, then lays down, holding the puppet in between its front paws, gently placing its head on top of it.

“Ha!” you clap, almost yelling. “See?? We already have a babysitter!!!”

“Would you look at that? The mutt has skills! Not bad at all. Now chop-chop, let’s go, I’m a busy person.”

“No you’re not,” you have the audacity to state the obvious while getting inside the penthouse by him.“You do what you want all the time.” Your ass gets groped so hard you squeal.

Oh, no, it sounds like you’re in danger. And that man is stealing you again.

Before you can react, Yuki charges at the Joker, jumping up to grab the towel and viciously pulling down on it with all its strength.

“ Stop it, you furry menace!!”

Nope, the towel is on the floor, mercilessly killed by your cute pet.

“Such great instincts,” you praise, proud as you can be you while you get lift up and tossed on J’s shoulder. “Good boy!”

Your butt gets slapped.

“Don’t encourage this kind of behavior, Kitten!”

“I think our puppy was trying to help; I mean, you’re already naked, good to go. Saves time since you’re such a busy person.”

“Sassy, hmm?” and so many pinches follow, making your eyes watery so you have to get revenge:

“Yuki, go bite Daddy!”

“Grrrrrr!!!!!!” your defender runs to your help.

“Seriously?!” The Joker steps inside the bedroom, slamming the door before the doggie gets to him. “I always win, get used to it!” J triumphantly disappoints the puppy, dumping you on the bed. Yuki is scratching and crying at the door.

“Awww, my little hero,” you touch your heart, actually getting upset the fluff ball is out there, struggling to get in.

“Uhhh, such a pain in the ass!” J grumbles and cracks the door open enough to pet the ruthless killer. “Good boy,” he whispers and Yuki growls. The Joker starts growling also and they stare at each other until the little one whimpers and begins to lick the pale fingers. “Light weight,” J grins and closes the door. “I told you the girl is mine!”

“Grrrrrrr!!!!!” is heard from the other side of the door.

“Good boy!” you shout while you push your boyfriend against the wall, panting.

“I told you not to encourage this kind of behavior,” he purrs in your ear and you pin his arms behind his back.

“I wasn’t talking to Yuki,” you bite his lower lip, snickering.

“Ooohhhh,” it finally clicks. “Am I going to get a treat then?” 

“So many you’ll have to spend the day in bed tomorrow. Which won’t be productive since you’re such a busy person but you’ll have to…”

Yeap, no, you don’t get to finish because J starts kissing you so roughly you let go of his hands and now you’re the one trapped against the wall.

“Didn’t you hear the rumor?” he stops for a few seconds so you can both catch your breath. “I always win.”


End file.
